


Ready as I'll ever be

by Sophieistrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Antis come at me, First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Yuri is 17 in this, how does one tag, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieistrash/pseuds/Sophieistrash
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky moves to Hasetsu where Victor, Lilia and Yakov coach him.There's only one thing that he doesn't know.He won't be the only one coached by two of the three Russians.





	Ready as I'll ever be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L_C_Weary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C_Weary/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my lovely best friend @L_C_Weary! I hope you'll enjoy.  
> Ps: A serial killer AU is going to happen one day, trust me :D. 
> 
> My first fic on AO3. My mother tongue isn't English so if there are any mistakes I apologise in advance.
> 
> Soph x

After winning the Grand Prix Final, Yuri Plisetsky had nothing better to do other than going back to Hasetsu to enjoy the chirping of seagulls by the shore. It didn't matter how much he pretended to hate Yuuri and Viktor, the freshly engaged couple, deep down he knew that the feathery creatures, the hot spring and Katsudon weren't the only reasons why he decided to go back.

Pulling the straps of the bag on his shoulder, the petite blonde let out a deep sigh before entering Yu-topia Katsuki. The minute he stepped over the threshold, his tiger-printed shoes hitting the floor, he was greeted by the triplets and their mother, Yuuko. 

"Yuri! Long time no see!" She chirped, pulling him into a rib- crushing hug. The blonde did not appreciate it but reciprocated it anyways only for a few seconds before he scoffed. 

"Let go."

"Fine, fine." Yuuko shook her head with a small smile, glancing at her daughters who were restlessly snapping pictures of the Russian boy. "Axel, Lutz, Loop Nishigori, quit it!" She scolded them without any venom in her tone, chasing them away from the new guest. 

In the meantime, the Katsuki parents took care of Yuri's luggage after greeting the boy, trying to escort him into his room, away from the small fans just to get stopped by the one and only Victor Nikiforov himself. 

"Ah, Yurio, what brings you here?" He smiled from ear to ear with Makkachin in his arms. The younger Russian couldn't help but notice that the gray-haired man was only wearing a brown robe that was loosely hiding his abdominal muscles. He quickly averted his eyes away from him, showing disgust in his features.

"You promised me something remember, old man?" 

It was like Hot Springs on Ice all over again. Victor stood there with a dumbfounded expression on his face as he put two fingers on his chin in thought, scowling but still holding his puppy with his other arm. "You seriously don't remember?" Yuri snapped a little, thanks to his impulsive nature, crossing his arms as he leaned against the door frame. Victor only shook his head looking lost all of the sudden. "You'll have time to figure it out." 

And with that Yuri's door was slammed shut.

~  
Two weeks. Training alone in the rink, desperately trying to avoid the skater couple, and unwanted family dinners were the things that Yuri had to go through in those fourteen days for Victor to realize what he had promised to the young world champion.

He was supposed to coach him in the next season joined by Jakov and Lilia -quite a team if you ask me- but there was something that the ice prince didn't know. He wasn't going to be the only one coached by two of the three Russians.

~

Roaring of an engine could be heard from miles away the next morning. It managed to wake Yuri up, he wasn't very keen on the obnoxious noise though. He slowly crawled out of bed, bangs covering half of his face as he did so. Forcefully rubbing his emerald eyes he opened the window and peeked out, mostly because he had an urge to know who'd dared to wake him up. He saw a flash of black leather and a tuft of dark hair before the figure disappeared in the building underneath him. 

"Otabek?" He whispered, his heart beating faster as he got dressed at top speed.

He hadn't seen his newfound friend in two months and the fact that there was a possibility of him being there warmed his heart. 

Yuri never really liked people, hence why he didn't have many friends, however, when it came to the Kazakh, his opinion was different. The slightly older boy seemed to understand how hard was it for him to socialize with other skaters, or in general since he had the same problem. 

Back to our story, the blonde bolted down the stairs into the hall where he was met with the hero of Kazakhstan just as he'd hoped.

"Hey." Otabek's stoic expression shifted into bright smile for a split second.

He ran a hand through his perfectly stiled dark hair, glancing around in the cozy place.

Yuri stood still in the middle of the staircase, having difficulties to apprehend what was happening and forming a proper sentence.

"So this is where the other Yuuri lives." The older boy hummed, questioning gazes of other guests landing on him. The blonde finally managed to open his mouth and drag his body down the stairs to greet Otabek. "Yeah. You are actually here. Wow."

Otabek raised an eyebrow at that, folding his arms over his chest. 

Did I say that out loud? Yuri thought whilst helping to carry Otabek's baggage to his room, following the lead of Hiroko.

The happy mother showed them around in the spacious room, grinning at them fondly.

"I hope you'll have a great time here. Enjoy your stay!" She exclaimed, leaving the two boys be.

"So why are your here?" Yuri asked eventually, leaning against the wall whilst Otabek was unpacking. 

"To train. Obviously." He stated like it was nothing special, not even giving a side-glance at him. 

Yuri's mouth hung open in utter disbelief and confusion. "With who?"

"Under Jakov and Lilia. Preferably with you."

~  
After the prima ballerina and the ruthless coach had arrived the real training started. 

The two boys barely had time to spend together outside the rink, only on weekends at first. Otabek still tried to make some remixes whenever he could, wanting to create the perfect piece for his programme. So instead of sleeping he tended to stay up throughout the night and work on them. Yuri picked up on that. He was lacking energy, nonetheless, Otabek said otherwise. 

No matter how inconcievable it sounds, the two boys had gotten closer each day since they've been in Hasetsu. There were times when Yuri fell asleep on Otabek's bed because their conversation couldn't really come to an end, not even when the clock hit 2 a.m. Every Friday evening they went out to eat, arguing about whether they should split the bill or let the other pay. Moreover, breakfast was shared between the two everyday whilst showing each other music, sharing earphones. There was an unspoken yet undeniable bond forming between the two skaters that was even stronger than their persistence or stamina After some time the Kazakh boy gave in, and showed Yuri the music that he'd been working on.

The blonde found the piece very interesting and -with his words- cool. He was so enthusiastic about it that he dragged Otabek to the rink the night he'd shown him the song, so they could come up with a routine. 

"Beka, come on now! This is the best thing that I've ever heard." He shouted, internally thanking Yuuko for giving him a key to the place so they could enter when it was long closed to the public.

"You're overreacting." 

His cold persona was far gone whenever he talked to Yuri. Maybe it was because he liked him a lot, or because he found him amusing at times. He couldn't decide really.

"Am not." Yuri stated with crossed arms and narrowed eyes before entering the changing-room.

Otabek followed him suit, putting on and tying his own 'knife shoes' with extra attention.

In the meantime the blonde boy didn't hesitate much and stepped onto the thin ice confidently, sliding across its glassy surface, not even considering to wait for his friend to join him. He gracefully circled the rink a few times, doing some jumps and warm-up exercises as Otabek took care of the music.

The most amazing thing in Yuri was that his body was able to move so carelessly to the beat of the music. He was flexible like cat, his movements seemed so natural and soft like silk as he skated. It didn't matter how upbeat or electronic the song was, he was truly breath-taking and made the melody beautiful. 

Otabek watched in awe as the smaller boy improvised to the chosen song. _His_ remix.

"Are you going to join me, or not?" He called out in a challenging tone, skating backwards.

The other boy smiled also stepping into the rink picking up speed as he glid towards Yuri. 

"I still can't believe how easy this looks whenever you do it." He commented after the blonde performed a triple Axel.

"It's not." Yuri huffed in fake annoyance, sliding towards the side of the rink since the song had ended. 

After a few minutes of mindless jumps and Salchows, the younger of the two came up with an idea in an attempt to help Otabek with his programme.

"Why don't we do pairs?"

"What?" The dark haired young adult inquired, swiping his hair out of his face as he came to a sudden stop in the middle of the ice.

"Just a few moves, come on now." 

The two skaters met in the middle of the rink. Yuri extended his arm towards Otabek and eyed him expectantly. The latter grabbed ahold of his hand, intertwining their fingers leading them further into the slippery surface. 

"What do you want to try?"

"Maybe a throw jump?" Yuri suggested, definitely not blushing from the fact that their hands perfectly fit together, though Otabek's was slightly bigger than his. 

"No. I don't want you to get injured." Otabek shook his head disapprovingly, wetting his lips in thought. "Maybe a simpler lift? A waist-to-hip, maybe a star?" 

"Fine for me." 

They came to a halt, just to turn face to face and kept skating, Yuri going backwards.

Otabek placed one hand on his pair's hip and clasped his hand with his remaining one.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

He raised him until he was finally horizontal with his free hand on his shoulder. 

"You're strong." Yuri breathed out, trying to get his legs into the position he was supposed to.

Neither of them ever tried doing this so they could only rely on the things that they've seen on TV and pair competitions. Finally, Yuri somewhat managed to spread his legs resembling the end of a star.

"I'm going to put you down, okay?" 

Although the blonde was as light as a feather, it was still hard to carry his weight for this long, especially since Otabek wasn't used to doing things like this.

Slowly easing him down back onto the ice, they found themselves standing face to face with Otabek's arms around Yuri's waist. The Russian didn't know what to do with his own arms so he decided to place them around the Kazakh's neck.

Slow music was silently playing in the background but the only things that the boys noticed were their uneven breathing and rapidly beating hearts as they couldn't dart their eyes away from each other.

Otabek lifted up his right hand, carefully cupping the other boy's cheek like he was made out of porcelain. 

Yuri's lips were soft against his. They tasted like vanilla and a hint of cinnamon, as Otabek's were more raw and covered in coffee. The kiss was gentle at first; a bit unexperienced lips moving on top of one another, eyes barely closed. The taller boy started rubbing circles on Yuri's back, tilting his head to the side with his other hand to deepen the kiss as the blonde played with his hair on the back of his head.

No words were needed when they pulled away for air. Secure arms tightly wrapped around a fragile form meant so much more than words ever could.


End file.
